Mr. Gold
is a character who appeared in Lupin the Third Part I. Biography Mr. Gold is the owner of Casino Gold however he uses it as a front as in reality, he is an Underworld Crime Boss. He has the police, the hospital, Special Tech Force, Gold Institute Police and sub-ordinates under his control. One of his sub-ordinates is Mustang. According to Lupin, he only takes money from the poor and is a greedy person, he also claims that his gentleman like behavior that he appears in public is false. In his vault, it contains money, gold bars, a necklace, a viking helmet, a treasure chest and a gold turban. He like gold as he wears gold rings and has a golden telephone. Character history He celebrated his birthday and held a party at his casino despite that Lupin phoned up to tell him about stealing his playing cards and that Lupin put his name on the sleeves of the bank notes. Zenigata was concerned and wanted the party to get cancelled due to Lupin however Mr. Gold reminds him that he is also friends with the Police Commissioner for around 20 years During the party, he showcased some playing cards that once belong to Napoleon. At midnight there was a power outage and he lost the playing cards to Lupin who was disguised as a woman and used a vacuum cleaner to pick them up. After Lupin's escape, he bent his knees on the floor and wanted to get the playing cards back. To get his revenge, he sent a little girl around with explosive flowers however it exploded on Jigen. Then then sent a disguised nurse to take Lupin out while Jigen is in hospital however Goemon dealt with him along with the doctor and another nurse who wanted to take him out too. After escaping the hospital, a tracker was planted on the hearse that Mr. Gold used to track them down. Even when Lupin changed vehicles to a meat storage van, Mr. Gold tracked him down via his own CCTV cameras. Mr. Gold followed their every move by using anonymous citizens reporting to the police, his Special Tech Force to try to capture the van and his own private helicopter when they ran away from the police car that they stole. It was soon found out that Mr. Gold planted a transmitter in one of the playing cards. Using his powers, he even caused Zenigata to no longer pursue Lupin due to his connections with the Commissioner and took control of Zenigata's squad to fire tear gas at Jigen and Fujiko. While Jigen was dealing with the Gold Institute Police who are very loyal to their leader, Lupin threw a rock at Mr. Gold leaving him unconscious and disguised as him to get free Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko. After The All-Together Playing-Card Operation, he reappeared in Lupin the Third Part 5. He informs people on PeopleLog that Shake Hanz is located in Olig Island and after Lupin gets caught, he shares a toast with Socrates Nexus in a bar. Notes *While a character who has the same character design appeared in Keep an Eye on the Beauty Contest, he is actually a different character called Mr. Morgan. The only differences are that Mr. Morgan has a green bowtie and no pocket for his handkerchief. Category:Characters Category:Male characters